Favorite Birthday
by Kajune
Summary: After being sent so many gifts for the first time, Hibari never knew it would make him so happy.


**Title **: Favorite Birthday

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: After being sent so many gifts for the first time, Hibari never knew it would make him so happy.

* * *

The sun is setting, now leaving an orange color upon the vast sky, which Hibari enjoys looking at whenever he has the time. Slowly, will it all darken, and by the time the sun is gone, the sky will be decorated with millions of stars. Between sliding doors which lead to his backyard, Hibari always has his back against one side, his legs stretched forward with a cup of warm chocolate in his hand, whenever he comes to watch such beauty.

He will also always watch...with a genuine smile.

Today was an extra special day for him, or so claimed his blonde-haired tutor. A good number of presents ended up outside his office at school this morning, with members of his Committee confused as to how or why they ended up there. Examining them personally didn't take long, since there was a note saying 'Happy Birthday'.

Although never caring what day was it that he first entered this world, whenever someone would remind him of it, he would acknowledge the date. The only thing is, this year was the first time that so many people, annoying as they were, took a lot of interest in his special day.

These presents were sent by Dino, and while Hibari was returning to his office prior to finding them, Dino had apparently gone off to inform everyone else of the special occasion. To his surprise, Tsuna and friends began buying gifts and somehow having them snuck into his office the next time he was absent.

Truth to be told, all of the wrapped-up boxes made him angry, which led to at least half the amount being burnt or thrown away. One in particular he couldn't get rid of, though, as it was from I-Pin; other than Dino, she was the only person to bother giving him any gifts randomly.

By the time lunch break came up, it appeared that the news had spread all the way to Kokuyo Land, and likely by some silly messenger. Upon returning to his desk a third time, the remaining presents were joined with new ones, all from the Kokuyo gang, and most surprisingly, Mukuro included.

The illusionist had gotten the nerve to send him a stuffed-doll in the Head Perfect's image, with a miniature Hibird on top. Whether this was a joke or not, Hibari didn't keep the gift, let alone care where he put it afterwards. The rest of the crime gang had sent him rather odd stuff as well, including a book instructing how to read music notes. That, was definitely sent from the girl named 'M.M.'.

Hibari wishes not to try and remember what Joshima Ken had sent him, but excluding the bird cage Chrome sent, everything else was ignored. Luckily, Hibird liked the new cage it got, but only during the night will it be allowed in there, for the rest of each day, Hibari prefers his pet being right next to him instead.

By the end of school, Hibari was invited to celebrate the day, though he obviously refused, even threatening to give Tsuna two black eyes should he pester him about it any longer. Since then, things have remained peaceful, with no more than a quarter of the showered gifts kept, since they suited him.

Hibari is 18 years old this year, considered a man in many countries. He doesn't feel that different, the only clear thing being that he is much stronger than he ever was before, by his own hard work and upgrades given by the Vongola family; the same goes for everyone else, but never shall he feel threatened by such an understanding.

As Head of the Discipline Committee, Hibari will not let a single thing frighten him so easily. To allow such weakness, is in no way manly at all.

As the sky begins to reveal bright, shining stars, Hibari notices a cherry blossom petal float by in the distance, and suddenly feels uncomfortable because of it. Maybe some things should be allowed to worry him, as long as they are with good reason and are well avoided.

Before Hibari knows it, he is already admitting to liking this birthday afterall.

The many presents, the many people who took notice and care in whether Hibari got to enjoy it or not. As much as he didn't express any delightful feeling during the day, near the end of it, which is now, he does feel sort of glad to have been rained down by such love and affection.

Oh how he would of killed himself for liking such an experience.

With a little drink from his cup, Hibari remains in position for a while, with a truly honest smile on his face.

_~Omedetou~_

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
